


A Cook, Not a Lady

by notherhappyending



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bar, Drabble, F/F, job hunt, kitchen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 05:09:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4291929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notherhappyending/pseuds/notherhappyending
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>YoungAdult!Arya is looking for a job and Sansa connects her with a former workplace. Arya realizes that the waitressing world is not for her. (ModernAU, drabble.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cook, Not a Lady

**Author's Note:**

> I may expand this to be a series of Arya/Asha modern!AU drabbles, but we'll see.

“Arya, I told them that my little sister needed a job.” Sansa pleads. “Please don’t mess this up. Use your manners and don’t be weird.”

“Whatever.” 

Arya slips out of the car, scowl pasted on her face. 

“Hello!” A cheery waitress greets her as soon as she enters the bar. “For one?”

“No.” 

“Oh, what can I do for you then?” 

“Sansa sent me.” Arya grimaces.

“Oh, Sansa Stark?” She lights up again. “We miss her so much here. I guess she’s back in town for summer. How is she? How is university?”

“Fine.” 

“Oh, well… I guess you’re her sister?”

“Yes.”

“Well, we’d be happy to have you. Any sister of Sansa’s is basically a sister of mine!” She then gives Arya a once over. “You will need to… dress the part.”

“What does that mean?” Arya glares.

“Well…” The waitress frowns. “I mean, you need to dress more… feminine.”

“Like Sansa?” Arya laughs. 

“Ye-“

“Hell no.”

“We have a dress code.”

“Why is she not wearing a skirt then?” Arya points at a woman clad in black pants, jacket, and a hat. 

“She’s a cook.” The waitress shrugs dismissively. “No one cares what they look like.”

“I want to be like her then.”

“Ugh, fine.” 

The waitress leaves to speak with the cook who nods casually before greeting Arya.

“You don’t look like a lady.” She notes.

“My sister is the lady.”

“Ah, as is my brother. How are you with a knife?”

“Try me.”

“I’m Asha.”

“Arya.”


End file.
